


Will It Hold?

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy as shit, M/M, Prepare your feels, and buttholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Will It Hold?

-In The Past-

Sei woke up in a groggy haze. "Its too early....." He whined. The sunlight was like a poison for his delicate eyes.

"SEI WAKE UP!!!" He heard Aoba screamed. But it was way louder. Sei shot up and saw Aoba holding a megaphone.

"Where did you get that?!" Sei asked Aoba, slightly bothered. Aoba smirked. "Akushima let me borrow it." Sei raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you manage that?" Aoba shrugged. "I gave him candy. He likes candy." Sei erupted in laughter.

Aoba ruffled Sei's black hair. "Seriously. We gotta get to school" Sei and Aoba were 8 year old kids in elementary school.

Sei nodded. "Ok" He stood up and got dressed. It was already 7:55. "Come on we're gonna be late!!" Aoba urged Sei.

Sei nodded, kissed granny goodbye, and ran out with Aoba to school. They arrived just in time.

As they were waiting for their class, they looked around for their friends. "AOBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud ass 8 year old voice yelled.

Akushima ran over to them. Aoba cringed. "You don't even have your megaphone and they can still hear you in Australia!"

Akushima took his megaphone. "Blame my loud family. In my household, you gotta be loud or you won't be heard."

Suddenly, a very sexy and silky voice was heard. "Akushima~~" A pale blonde boy walked toward him. Akushima blushed. "Hi Ryuuhou"

Ryuuhou took Akushima's hand and opened his sharpie. "I'm going to tattoo you!" Aoba laughed. "Let him, Akushima. He draws really good"

Ryuuhou drew a very complex and beautiful tree on Akushima's hand. He smiled cutely. "There! All done! I'm gonna become a tattoo artist!"

Sei giggled. "Can you draw a chick on my hand?" Ryuuhou raised an eyebrow. "Geez I thought you were gay..." Sei blushed.

"A chick! A baby chicken!" Aoba laughed. "Where do you learn these bad words and inappropriate jokes from?"

Ryuuhou gave Aoba a fox like smile. "Mommy says them when she's on drugs" The quartet went silent. Akushima kissed Ryuuhou's cheek.

"It's ok! If she hurts you, I'll blow her eardrums in!" The twins giggled and Sei whispered to Aoba. "They make a cute couple"

Aoba nodded. "Definitely." Ryuuhou smiled and took Akushima's hand in his. "See you in class!" The two ran off.

"Sei!!" A burgundy haired boy called. He was Mizuki. Sei blushed. He had a crush on Mizuki for a while now. 

He ran over to him. Aoba wiggled his eyebrows. Sei hit his arm playfully. "Stop it Aoba"

Mizuki hugged Sei and wrapped an arm around Sei's waist. "Come on! Let's go!"

Aoba waved to his brother. "Bye Sei!! Have fun~" Sei blushed and waved back.

The bluenette began wandering around the play yard where all the kids were waiting for their teachers.

"Aoba!~" Aoba smiled brightly as he saw two blonde heads walking toward him. "Trip! Virus!"

The shorter of the two hugged Aoba. "Aoba! We've missed you! Right, Trip?" Trip forced a smile. "Yea...."

Virus smiled cutely. His slightly chubby cheeks made him look adorable. Aoba poked his nose.

"How are the bullies doing?" Aoba asked. Virus pouted slightly. "They still call me four eyes and fatty. But lately, they've been ok"

Trip smiled and hugged Virus. "Because I beat them up for you!! One of them had a purple eye and bloody nose!"

Aoba snickered. "They got what they deserved." Trip and Virus both nodded at the same time.

That's when Aoba noticed Virus' flower crown. "Why are you wearing a flower crown, Virus?" Virus gasped and touched his head.

"Trip!! Why did you put flowers in my hair?!" Trip smirked smugly. "Because you look cute. You're gonna wear that when we get married"

'Holy Jesus Christ I need to see that happen!!' Aoba thought. Virus blushed. "So I'm gonna wear a dark blue dress and a flower crown for our wedding?"

Trip nodded. "I mean we're already engaged...." Aoba chuckled at their silliness. "You guys are too young to be engaged"

Trip gave him the look.

Aoba shrugged. A loud whistle was blown. "Come on, our teachers are here."

Trip took Virus' hand. "Let's go, my soon to be wife!" Virus blushed and nodded. They ran off.

Aoba walked to his class where he saw his brother and Mizuki. "Aoba!! Come on!!"

The trio walked to their class.

~At Recess~

Aoba waved to Sei as he ran off with Mizuki again. He decided to go find Koujaku. Aoba found the kid under and tree, upset.

Aoba walked up to him. "Koujaku? What is it?" Koujaku looked up at Aoba. "Ryuuhou draws better than I do! I hate him!!"

Aoba sighed and hugged the red eyed boy. "That's not his fault." Koujaku scowled. "And he gets a lot of attention because his voice is sexy!!"

Aoba laughed and pinched Koujaku's cheeks. "I think your voice is sexy" Koujaku blushed and grinned. "Yay!!"

The two kept hugging until they heard the sound of someone crying. They looked around and saw a blonde boy.

Koujaku stood up and shook the sobbing boy's shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?" The boy turned to face Koujaku. "W-was? Ich glaube nicht, Japanisch sprechen sehr gut..."

Koujaku raised an eyebrow. "Aoba....help me out here...." Aoba walked over to the boy. "I think he's the foreign exchange student!"

Aoba crouched down next to him. "W- Wie heißt du?" He asked in broken German. The boy wiped his tears. " Ich heiße Theo"

Theo looked at Aoba. "I-I'm sorry f-for my bad Japanese." Aoba smiled. "That's ok!! I'm Aoba and that's Koujaku. Do you have a sibling?"

Theo nodded. "Wilhelm." Aoba looked confused. He looked at Koujaku for help. Koujaku shrugged.

"Theo!!" Noiz came running to the little German boy. Theo smiled and hugged his brother. "Wilhelm!!" "I said call me Noiz!"

Theo pouted. "But I like Wilhelm instead..." Noiz glared at Koujaku. "Why are you hanging around with old man?"

Theo smiled at Koujaku. "He is nice." Noiz looked shocked. " Auf welcher Droge bist du denn?! Was hast du denn genommen?!"

Theo's face scrunched up and he began crying. Aoba hit Noiz. "Don't make your brother cry, jerk!"

Noiz sighed and hugged Theo. " War nicht so gemeint...." Theo sniffled into Noiz's shoulder.

"Ok...." Aoba smiled and took both Koujaku and Theo's hands. "We're gonna play, so go away Noiz!!"

Noiz frowned and walked away. Koujaku looked at Theo. "Why were you crying?" Theo looked down.

"I don't want to say. You will think I am weird." Aoba and Koujaku shook their heads.

"We won't. We promise" Koujaku said. Theo took a deep breath. ".....I am in love with my brother........"

Aoba and Koujaku fell silent. Theo began crying again uncontrollably. Koujaku suddenly burst into laughter. "Then tell him!"

Theo's sobs died down and he smiled. "You think so?" Aoba nodded. "We know so!!" Theo nodded.

The three boys ran to Noiz. "Wilhelm! Wilhelm! Wilhelm!" Theo called. Noiz turned to him. "What?" Theo then kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone around them gasped. "They're too young!" " But they're brothers!" " They're both boys!" People said.

Noiz pushed him away. Theo blushed. "W-what was that?!" "I love you!!" Noiz hugged his brother. "Me too." Theo smiled into his chest.

Everyone started clapping. The Germanic twins blushed. Aoba and Koujaku walked away.

Sei and Aoba reunited once again and they walked home. 

-At Home-

"WE'RE HOME GRANNY AND TOUE!!!" Sei yelled into the kitchen. The two older people perked their heads out.

"Aoba! Sei! Welcome home!" Tae greeted them. The twins smiled. Toue scowled.

"Shut up Tae!!" Toue yelled. Sei and Aoba giggled. The two older people always argued.

"Tell me to shut up one more time!! I dare you!!" Tae threatened. Toue smirked. "Shut up"

Tae took the broom. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!?!" She ran towards Toue. The man screamed. "HOLY HELL!!!!!" He ran.

Aoba whispered to Sei as they watched. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"

Sei nodded and they went upstairs.

\----------------  
Translations:

Ich glaube nicht, Japanisch sprechen sehr gut- I can't speak Japanese very well

Wie heißt du- What is your name

Ich heiße- my name is

Auf welcher Droge bist du denn? Was hast du denn genommen?- What drug are you on? Have you taken something?


End file.
